


Becoming Vers

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Vers wakes up on Hala with no memory and a stranger watching over her. A random compilation of a few of her first memories. I plan to stick close to the Captain Marvel (2019) canon, so there will just be major slow burn between Vers (Carol Danvers) and Yon-Rogg, with nothing actually happening between them.





	1. Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> "What is your earliest memory of Hala?"
> 
> "A transfusion. Blue blood running through my veins."
> 
> "Whose blood?" ... "It was my blood, that's coursing through her veins."

The first thing she noticed was the pain. It felt like fire flowing through her veins. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out, overwhelmed by a wave of confusion. Her mind didn’t know what to make of the images flitting through it. Smoke, a bright incapacitating light, dirt flying past her face. She tried to lurch forward. There was a sinking feeling that there was something she had to do, there was somewhere she had to be. And it was vital. Life or death.  
  
Her body rejected the movement, pain shooting through her. There was some physical barrier also holding her back. “Easy, Vers.” The voice was foreign, deep and stern. A command, not a suggestion. She wondered if any of those words should make sense to her--both seemed to escape any meaning.  
  
She finally realized that she should open her eyes. What she saw didn’t help the situation. At first, her eyes only resolved blue. Blurry blue tubes everywhere. She became distantly aware of an electronic beeping that was steadily picking up pace. The many tangle of blue tubes in her vision started to resolve into just three. She followed their paths, realizing in the process that the tubes were not blue, but it was rather their fast moving contents that where. And they ended in either of her arms, plugged into the veins in the crook of her elbow...with the one ending at her leg flowing in the opposite direction as the others. That one was a cloudy blue, almost purple.  
  
The detached interest with which she took in the site started to wear off. The emotions started to rush back in. She needed to get out. She had things she needed to finish. She shifted, trying to escape the tubes hooked up to her, only to realize that she was still physically restrained. There were straps across her shoulders, around her wrists and waist…that's when she started thrashing, eliciting more pain shooting through her body and a white hot heat running through her.  
  
A sudden hand on her shoulder startled her. She had forgotten the voice from earlier, and jerked her head now to see who was beside her, friend or foe. Her eyebrows creased in confusion, but she slowed her violent attempt at escape. The heat receded slightly. Taking in his sharp, golden eyes, his close cropped brown hair, and his stern expression, she had no recollection of this stranger. “Vers, you need to stay calm.” The situation wasn't helped by the fact that he spoke to her like he knew her.  
  
Was she Vers? She was shocked to realize that she wasn't sure…  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, though she didn't know what. But no noise came out.  
  
“Save your strength,” his tone was still more command than compassion. “You lost a lot of blood.” He held up his arm, as if to explain to her why she was here. That was when she noticed the tube with blue liquid coursing away from the crook of his elbow and into a machine, the same machine that was the source of the blue liquid running into her body.  
  
“B--blood?” She finally managed the word. Something seemed wrong about this stranger’s words, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
He was watching her carefully, cautiously. All he gave was a short nod to indicate that he had even heard her question. “What do you remember about the Skrull attack?” His words continued to baffle her.  
  
“The what?” She couldn't focus on him any longer, she was starting to get dizzy. The pain was coming in waves. The heat felt like it was radiating off her.  
  
“Skrulls are a terrorist species of shapeshifters. You were attacked.” It was the only time she had heard any uneasiness in his voice. “Nevermind. There will be time for that later. You need rest.”  
  
His hawk like gaze had never left her. She wasn't sure if she should feel comforted by his presence or uneasy. “I don't think I can.” She gritted out. “It feels like I've been stung by a thousand bees and set on fire.”  
  
It was the first time the stranger showed any confusion, but it was brief, before he smoothed out his features again. “Some of our...medical attention may be having side effects.” He admitted. “I'll give you something to help you sleep.” He sorted through some bottles on the table next to him, before grabbing one and attaching it to another connection on top of the box that was pumping her blood.  
  
She continued to stare at him trying to find something, anything recognizable about this man. When he turned back, he seemed unnerved by her stare. Like he had been caught. “What?” He asked cautiously.  
  
She tried to put her confusion into words. “Who--who are you? Why are you helping me?”  
  
“My name is Yon-Rogg.” It didn't ring any bells to her, not that she had expected it to at this point. “And why I'm helping? I hate to see a fellow soldier down, especially a victim of the Skrulls.”  
  
“We're soldiers together?” Something about that statement set more right with her. Not that she had any memory of that yet. Just that she felt like a soldier. Like a warrior.  
  
His lip quirked up on one side, the closest thing she had seen from him as a smile. “Not in the same army. But maybe we will be, now. It seems we have a common enemy.”  
  
She went to ask another question but he interrupted her. “Sleep now, Vers. You can ask more questions later.”  
  
“Is that my name, Vers?” It didn't sound familiar to her. Yet it didn't sound unfamiliar.  
  
“Yes,” he answered softly. “Now sleep.” She barely heard his words as she started to drift off.


	2. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers wakes up again and gets the chance to learn more about the man who saved her from death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to be the best version of yourself."

The next time she woke was less jarring. She remembered something now, her blue blood being replenished by a stern-faced man with piercing golden eyes. Not to mention she was no longer restrained. Apparently that had been only to make sure she stayed still for the transfusion.

Sitting up was still a mistake, she found. Pain shot through her again, a dull ache like every bone in her body had been bruised. And she felt like she had a fever, an unnatural warmth consumed her entire body, leading her first priority to remove the blanket draped over her. It was a painful process but she managed it.

She noticed she was wearing a heavily woven fabric, soft but sturdy, arranged as a robe. Just as she considered removing that too, in an effort to cool down, there was a metallic hiss across the room and the door opened. Yon-Rogg walked in, startled to see his patient awake, though his expression barely altered.

“Vers, lay back down. You’re not well enough to be out of bed yet.” She ignored his order, but decided herself that standing would be a bad idea with the pounding, dizzying headache she had.

“Where am I?” She hoped talking would distract him from seeing how weak she was. Who was she kidding, she hoped it distracted herself too.

“Med bay.” He was standing at the side of her bed now, hovering to make sure she didn’t actually try to go any further. She was annoyed that he was both babying her and wasn’t giving her any additional information.

“Med bay, where?” She tried to look up at him exasperated, but the world decided to tilt back and forth when she lifted her head in that direction. When strong hands steadied her, she realized she was the one tilting, not the world.

“Your body is still adjusting. You need to lie back down.” It wasn’t condescending. It was an order. As much as she didn’t want to listen, her body left her little choice. Not to mention some instinct made her feel like she was used to orders, to a hierarchy.

She complied with a sigh. “Don’t go.” She had barely laid back down when he had taken a step back. He paused momentarily, a brief hesitation so short she wasn’t sure if she had imagined it. Then he turned to grab a chair from next to her bed, carefully sitting. He sat rigid, at attention, like he didn’t understand the use for chairs as a means of relaxation.

She wanted to ask a thousand questions, but she didn’t even know where to start. She didn’t even know what small talk would be. It was frustrating, having zero memory about anything. Only about the moment she awoke before this time. So she did what she always resorted to when she didn’t know how to face the situation: cover it with humor. “You’re not a very sexy nurse.” That seemed to startle and confuse him.

“I’m not a nurse, I–” he was so taken aback that all Vers could do was laugh. That seemed to startle him more. And hurt her, though she made no show of it. Laying back in the bed at least had helped the dizziness to mostly recede.

“I know, I’m just razzing you.”

“Razzing…?” He tasted the word carefully, but was sure he’d never heard it before.

“Teasing,” Vers clarified. Yon-Rogg just frowned at her. “It was a joke.” She explained.

He looked uncomfortable still, but nodded all the same. For some reason, his confusion at the joke made it even better to her, funnier than if he had laughed. There was some innate part of her that wanted to razz him a little more. It was better than dwelling on the darker emotions running through her at the moment, the fear of drowning in a dry well of lost memories, unable to claw her way out or ever figure out who she really was.

“Tell me about yourself, Yon-Rogg.” He was startled to hear his name on her lips. He was surprised she remembered anything about waking up before now. She had been pretty out of it earlier. He wondered momentarily if she remembered anything before that, but her expression was open and expectant, not hostile. Not at all the expression of the woman who he had recently had a standoff at gunpoint with. Anyway, she didn’t seem like someone who would rely on deception to win her battles. She seemed like she faced them head on. And Yon-Rogg found himself admiring that.

“I’m commander of Starforce,” he began, happy to have some easy topic of conversation.

She cut him off almost immediately. “That sounds like a band.” Her lips quirked into a challenging smile.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “We’re an elite task force sent on dangerous missions to protect the Kree civilization from terrorists.” He explained. Her lips were still curved into a smile, and she looked like she was holding back laughter. “I didn’t choose the name!” He felt oddly defensive.

“Sorry, commander,” her smile wasn’t gone, but her laughter was contained now. She at least sounded a little contrite. “Go on.” He felt an odd thrill at her using the respectful term to refer to him. Maybe she really could make it as a Kree soldier…even an elite Kree soldier. He had no doubt that her powers would be an asset to his team, if harnessed properly. But could she actually do it?

“We fight in a war that has lasted for generations against a race called Skrulls. They can sim, or shapeshift, into any being. They infiltrate planets, taking them over like a plague.” Her smile was gone and she was watching him intently now. Good, so she was taking him seriously.

“Was I part of that fight?” She took advantage of his pause. His gaze was penetrating, unyielding.

“I don’t know. I only found you after you had been wounded. But I could only assume you had been a victim of the same monsters that Starforce was sent to confront.”

“How did you know I wasn’t I shapeshifter, a Skrull?” How did she know that she wasn’t a Skrull? What if she had been a terrorist, sent to kill innocents?

He let out a hard breath, was that his laugh? His lips thinned, like they almost wanted to turn up into a smile, but didn’t know how. “Fair question. They change back into their original form when they die. And you’re not green.” She had to look down at her arm then when he said that, just to check. She was tan-skinned, light, almost white. Like Yon-Rogg. Most certainly not green. That was a relief. But something he said suddenly struck her.

“But you said when they die. Did I–?” she couldn’t finish the phrase.

He took a deep breath, but kept his gaze locked on hers. “Momentarily. But we revived you. And brought you here.”

It was shocking news, but it did explain why her body felt like had been hit by a train. By many trains. “Why?” Why would this stranger go through so much effort to help her?

“To be honest, because I saw your drive.” He golden eyes bored into hers and she didn’t think the dizzy feeling was coming from her injuries this time. She had the fleeting thought wondering what her own eyes looked like, were they as sharp and enthralling as his? “I saw your will to live. To fight. You weren’t ready for that to be the end.” His words were equal parts flattering and motivating. She wanted to live up to them.

She didn’t really know how to respond. “Thanks. For saving me.” She came up with, lamely. He looked almost as uncomfortable being on the receiving end of her gratitude. “Promise I’ll help you kick some Skrull ass…as soon as I can get out of this bed without my legs turning to jelly.”

His head tilted slightly, his eyes narrowing a bit, his lips pursed into a thin line. She had decided that this was his confused expression, as minor as the changes were. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Sometimes I feel like you’re the one who's lost their memory. What was it I said, legs? Jelly?”

She saw some amusement glint into his eyes, though this features didn’t change. “Jelly,” he seemed to dislike the taste of the word.

Vers laughed again at his reaction. “So, I’m from a different place than you I take it?”

He nodded. “A different planet, I think. But that doesn’t matter. You’re Kree now.”

“But, what was I before?” She mused aloud, frustrated by the complete blank that she found when she tried to think back.

“It doesn’t matter.” Yon-Rogg repeated. “I’m going to help you be the best version of yourself, Vers.” He promised. “And we’ll find what that is in the future, not in your past.”

She felt her eyes well up slightly at his conviction. She still didn’t understand why he was so willing to help her. But she wanted to live up to his expectations, to his aspirations for her. “I’d like that.” She said softly.

He stood suddenly, the briefest hints of emotion that she had seen on his face were turned back to stone. “You should rest. You need your strength.”

“Sure thing, commander.” Vers cocked another half smile at him. His expression didn’t change, but she knew it was the right thing to say.

“I’ll check in on you later.” He walked toward the doors. Before leaving, he turned back to her one more time. “Sleep, Vers. I mean it.”

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded. That seemed to be enough for him, since he turned on his heel and left.

Vers didn’t want to sleep though. She wanted to explore. She wanted to fill her head full of things, things that would distract her from the blankness and her present thoughts. The thing about not having memories, was not being able to dwell on those. On being constantly stuck in the present. And she didn’t think she could be stuck in the present any longer. She felt like a caged animal, and getting out to see this new world sounded like a good plan to her. She carefully sat up, pushing the dizziness and pain aside, and swung her feet over the bed. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t going to be the best thing for her body, but Vers figured her body was useless if her mind wasn’t in proper shape too. So she really should be getting out of bed.

She only made it a couple of steps before she collapsed on the floor, out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> ...he technically never lies. Somehow I like the idea of Yon-Rogg using the truth and clever omission to manipulate her, rather than flat out lying.


End file.
